1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to substances for suppressing scents. More particularly, this invention is directed to liquid formulations applied to articles of attire, footwear, and equipment to prevent a person""s scent from emanating therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
It is unavoidable that persons generate and give off odors (or scents). These odors may originate from sources such as natural body secretions (perspiration, oils), bacteria residing on the skin, and clothing worn by the individual.
Many animals, such as bear, deer, elk, and fox, have highly developed abilities to detect a person in proximity by sensing the person""s odor. Therefore, persons hunting and observing these animals, in addition to visual camouflage, often attempt to prevent these animals from sensing odors characteristic of humans. To this end, several liquid and cream formulations are applied to the user""s skin for masking or camouflaging the person""s scent. Other substances are applied during bathing to temporarily remove the user""s scent. Liquid formulations are also applied to garments worn by these persons to reduce odors. These liquid formulations have been proven to be effective in preventing the user""s body odor from being detected by game. These liquid formulations typically contain ingredients for preventing or minimizing formation of odor causing chemical compounds. However, a liquid formulation suitable to be applied to clothing, footwear, and equipment with longer lasting and even more effective odor-suppressing properties would be even more desirable. There then is a need for a long lasting, odor-suppressing liquid formulation, which can be applied to apparel worn when hunting or observing animals and which can suppress odors caused by chemical compounds already present.
This invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry by providing a liquid formulation suitable to be applied to an article of apparel, the article of apparel to be worn by, or to be in close contact with, a person hunting or observing game or otherwise used to prevent game from sensing the user""s scent. The present liquid formulation may also be advantageously applied to articles of equipment and with beneficial effects similar to those effects encountered when used on articles of apparel. When the present liquid formulation is applied to textiles and other materials used in making apparel, game animals are much less likely to detect the user. One way in which these odors are suppressed is by adsorbing odor-producing substances. Moreover, the liquid formulation of this invention may contain a substance which inhibits odiferous substance formation.
One embodiment of the present scent-adsorbing liquid formulation includes an alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate salt, and a particulate, odor-adsorbing agent such as activated carbon. In another embodiment, a preservative may be included. The preservative may include a substance with antimicrobial activity. A nonionic surfactant, such as an alkylaryl polyether alcohol, may also be present in an amount sufficient to allow the preservative to be incorporated into the formulation as a solution, suspension, or emulsion and/or to allow for better coverage when applied to the article of apparel. The liquid formulation may further include a base, such as an alkali metal hydroxide, in an amount sufficient to provide a formulation pH between about 9 and 11. An alkaline pH may be advantageous in promoting penetration or coverage of the substance being treated, in retarding formation of some odiferous substances per se, and in providing an environment in which the preservatives are most effective in inhibiting bacterial (or generally microfloral) growth and development.
It is one feature that the present liquid formulation suppresses odors otherwise emanating from users by providing an adsorptive agent, such as particulate activated carbon. The liquid formulation is applied to an article of attire or other object worn by, or in close contact with, the user. The adsorptive agent adsorbs odiferous substances given off by the user which otherwise become airborne and would be detected by animals.
It is a second feature of this invention that some embodiments of the present liquid formulation may also inhibit or retard generation of odiferous substances by containing a preservative, such as an antimicrobial agent. The preservative, when applied to an item of apparel or an article to be in close contact with a user, stops or inhibits microflora (such as bacteria) from producing odiferous substances, which might otherwise be detected by animals.
It is a third feature of this invention that the present liquid formulation can be applied to garments worn by a user while hunting or observing game animals. When garments to which the present liquid formulation is applied are worn, the likelihood of being scented by the game animals is minimized. Stated otherwise, the likelihood of game animals moving into near proximity with the wearer of apparel treated by the present liquid formulation is maximized because of eliminated or greatly reduced odors emanating from the wearer.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of various embodiments of this invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art. The objects and advantages of various embodiments of this invention may be realized and attained by persons of ordinary skill in the art by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the description below.
The present invention is a substantially liquid formulation suitable to be applied to fabrics or other articles of apparel, footwear, and items of equipment. These articles, when the present liquid formulation has been applied thereto, effectively prevent game animals from detecting a wearer""s body odor or scent.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially liquid formulationxe2x80x9d is contemplated to describe formulations which may contain nonliquid ingredients, but can nonetheless be applied by methods used to apply other liquids after the nonliquid ingredients are suspended, e.g., by agitation. One such method of application is by using a spray bottle.
The present invention may include an odor-adsorbing material, the odor-adsorbing material suspendable (or otherwise included) in an aqueous solution (or emulsion). The present formulation may also include one or more preservatives (to include one or more antimicrobial formulations), an alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate, one or more surfactants, and/or an alkali metal hydroxide. Powdered activated carbon may be advantageously suspended in this liquid formulation. Optionally, a dye is included. Unless otherwise specified, ingredient proportions are stated in percent by weight of the final product.
Preservatives
Suitable preservatives for use in the present formulation include:
1. Alkali metal salts of C2-C6 carboxylic acids, e.g., sodium propionate (Niacet Corporation).
2. Derivatives of imidazoles, e.g., imidazolidinyl urea (Tristad 1U, Tri-K Industries).
3. Mixtures of esterified phenols and phenol derivatives, e.g., methylparaben, propylparaben, and diazolidinyl urea (Germaben 2, Sutton Labs).
4. Organic sulfur compounds.
a. 3-isothiazolones and salts formed by reactions with acids such as hydrochloric, nitric, and sulfuric acids; e.g., 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one; 2-n-butyl-3-isothiazolone; 2-benzyl-3-isothiazolone; 2-phenyl-3-isothiazolone, 2-methyl-4,5-dichloroisothiazolone; 5-chloro-2-methyl-3-isothiazolone; 2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one; and mixtures thereof. An exemplary broad spectrum 3-isothiazolone preservative is available as Kathon(copyright) CG by Rohm and Haas Company.
b. Sodium pyrithione and mixtures of organic sulfur compounds.
5. Halogenated compounds.
a. 5-bromo-5-nitro-1,3-dioxane (e.g., Bronidox L(copyright) from Henkel).
b. 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol, (e.g., Bronopol(copyright) from Inolex).
c. 1,1xe2x80x2-hexamethylene bis(5-(p-chlorophenyl)biguanide), commonly known as chlorhexidine and its salts.
d. 1,1,1-trichloro-2-methylpropan-2-ol, commonly known as chlorobutanol.
e. 4,4xe2x80x2-(trimethylenedioxy)bis-(3-bromobenzamidine) diisethionate or dibromopropamidine.
6. Cyclic organic nitrogen compounds.
a. Imidazolidinedione compounds.
i. 1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-imidazolidinedione, commonly known as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin, or DMDM hydantoin, available as, e.g., Glydant(copyright) from Lonza.
ii. N-[1,3-bis(hydroxymethyl)2,5-dioxo-4-imidazolidinyl]-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxymethyl) urea, commonly known as diazolidinyl urea, available under the trade name Germall II(copyright) from Sutton Laboratories, Inc.
iii. N,Nxe2x80x3-methylenebis {Nxe2x80x2-[1-(hydroxymethyl)-2,5-dioxo-4-imidazolidinyl]urea}, commonly known as imidazolidinyl urea, available, e.g., under the trade name Abiol(copyright) from 3V-Sigma, Unicide U-13(copyright) from Induchem, Germall 115(copyright).
b. Polymethoxy Bicyclic Oxazolidine, such as Nuosept(copyright) C from Huls America.
7. Low Molecular Weight Aldehydes.
a. Formaldehyde.
b. Glutaraldehyde.
8. Cationic and/or Quaternary Compounds.
a. Polyaminopropyl biguanide, also known as polyhexamethylene biguanide, such as Cosmocil CQ(copyright) from ICI Americas, Inc., or Mikrokill(copyright) from Brooks, Inc.
b. 1-(3-Chlorallyl)-3,5,7-triaza-1-azoniaadamantane chloride, available, e.g., Dowicil 200 from Dow Chemical.
9. Dehydroacetic Acid.
10. Phenyl and Phenoxy Compounds. Some non-limiting examples of phenyl and phenoxy compounds suitable for use in the present invention are:
a. 4,4xe2x80x2-diamidino-.alpha.,.omega.-diphenoxypropane diisethionate, commonly known as propamidine isethionate.
b. Benzyl alcohol.
c. 2-phenylethanol.
d. 2-phenoxyethanol.
The preservative or preservatives may be present in an amount between about 0.025% and 5%, 0.025% and 2.5%, 0.025% and 1%, or any range subsumed therein.
Surfactants
A variety of surfactants may be useful in the present invention. These surfactants are contemplated to include nonionic, anionic, and/or cationic surfactants. These surfactants may facilitate the inclusion of other substances in the present formulation as solutions, dispersions, and/or emulsions. These surfactants may also enable more complete coverage when the present formulation is applied to articles of attire.
Nonlimiting examples of nonionic surfactants which may be suitable for use in embodiments of this invention are recited below.
1. Nonylphenol ethoxylates with 4-100 ethylene oxide groups per nonylphenol molecule.
2. Dinonylphenol ethoxylates with 4-150 ethylene oxide groups per dinonylphenol molecule.
3. Linear alcohol ethoxylates with the alcohol chain consisting of 2-24 carbon atoms and with 2 to 150 ethylene oxide groups per alcohol molecule.
4. Dodecylphenol ethoxylates with 4-100 ethylene oxide groups per dodecylphenol molecule.
5. Octylphenol ethoxylates with 4-100 ethylene oxide groups per octylphenol molecule.
6. Alkanolamides in which the carbon chain includes a C6-C18 fatty acid reacted with monoethanolamine, diethanolamine or isopropanolamine.
7. Ethoxylated alkanolamides in which the carbon chain consists of a C6-C18 fatty acid reacted with ethylene oxide and monoethanolamine, diethanolamine or isopropanolamine.
8. Amine oxides having a carbon chain from C6 to C18.
9. Fatty acid ethoxylates with 2-40 ethylene oxide groups per fatty acid molecule where the fatty acid has a carbon chain from C4 to C18.
10. Ethylene oxide/propylene oxide (eo/po) block copolymers with average molecular weights of between 500 and 15,000.
11. Nonylphenol ethoxylate propoxylates with average molecular weights between 400-8000.
12. Alkylaryl polyether alcohols prepared by reacting octylphenol with ethylene oxide, e.g., octylphenoxypolyethoxyethanol with between about 1-70, 7-40, 9-30, or 9-10 ethylene oxide groups per molecule, e.g., Triton X-100 (Van Waters and Rogers).
13. Linear alcohol alkoxylates (e.g., ethoxylates, propoxylates) with average molecular weights between 400-8000 and carbon chains from C8 to C18.
Anionic surfactants which could be included in the present invention include, but are not limited to, the following examples.
1. Alkyl sulfonate salts and alkylaryl sulfonate salts supplied with sodium, potassium, ammonium, protonated monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, or triethanolamine or protonated isopropanolamine cations, such as the following salts.
a. Linear primary C6-C18 sulfonate salts.
b. Linear secondary C3-C18 sulfonate salts.
c. Alpha olefin sulfonate salts.
d. Dodecylbenzene sulfonate salts.
e. Tridecylbenzene sulfonate salts.
f. Xylene sulfonate salts.
g. Cumene sulfonate salts.
h. Toluene sulfonate salts.
2. Alkyl sulfate salts and alkylaryl sulfate salts supplied with Na, K, NH4, protonated monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, or triethanolamine, or protonated isopropanolamine cations, such as the following salts.
a. Linear primary C6-C18 sulfate salts.
b. Linear secondary C3-C18 sulfate salts.
c. C12-C13 benzene sulfate salts.
3. Alkyl C6-C18 naphthalene sulfonate salts with Na, K or NH4 cations.
4. Alkyl C6-C18 diphenyl sulfonate salts with Na, K or NH4 cations.
5. Alkyl ether sulfate salts or alkylaryl ether sulfate salts supplied with Na, K, NH4, protonated monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, or triethanolamine, or protonated isoprponolamine cations, such as the following salts.
a. Alkyl C8-C18 alcohol (ethoxylate)1-6 sulfate salts.
b. Alkyl C8-C12 phenoxy (ethoxylate)1-12 sulfate salts.
6. Alkyl ether sulfonate salts or alkylaryl ether sulfonate salts supplied with Na, K, NH4, protonated monoethanolamine, diethanolamine or triethanolamine or protonated isopropanolamine cations, such as the following salts.
a. Alkyl C8-C18 alcohol (ethoxylate)1-6 sulfonate salts.
b. Alkyl C8-C12 phenoxy (ethoxylate)1-12 sulfonate salts.
7. C4-C18 dialkyl sulfosuccinate salts supplied with Na, K, NH4, protonated monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, or triethanolamine or protonated isopropanolamine cations, such as disodium dioctyl sulfosuccinate.
8. Other anionic surfactants such as monoalkyl phosphate ester salts, dialkyl phosphate ester salts, isothionates, or taurate salts.
Cationic surfactants can also be used in the present composition. By way of illustration and not limitation, suitable cationic surfactants may include quaternary ammonium compounds selected from mono C6-C16, C6-C10 N-alkyl, or alkenyl ammonium surfactants, wherein the remaining N positions are substituted by methyl, hydroxyethyl or hydroxypropyl groups.
Surfactants may be present in the present formulation in concentrations of between about 0.010% and 5%, 0.015% and 2.5%, 0.020% and 1%, or any range subsumed therein.
Adsorbing Agent
The odor-adsorbing agent of this invention may have a particle size range sufficiently small to be suspended easily and to pass through spray dispensers. One method of making a suitable activated carbon is to carbonize a starting material (e.g., coconut shells, coal, wood, soybean hulls, almond hulls, hazel nut shells, black walnut shells, Brazil nut shells, macadamia nut shells) at a high temperature in an inert atmosphere. The carbonized coconut shells are then steam activated at 800xc2x0 C. to 1000xc2x0 C. In many cases, the foregoing produces activated carbon with an internal surface area of from 900 square meters per gram to 1500 square meters per gram. Suitable activated carbons include those sold as 208C 4xc3x978, 607 4xc3x976, HR5 12xc3x9740, HR5 AW 12xc3x9740, 206A 12xc3x9740, 207A 4xc3x9710, and 207AW 12.40 (Barnebey and Sutcliffe). However, other adsorbents which might be suitable in mixtures with the foregoing or as sole adsorbents include modified clay media (e.g., 30% organically modified bentonite clay and 70% anthracite or activated carbon), bone char adsorbent, and impregnated activated carbon. If used in the present formulation, activated carbon may be present in an amount of about 1.0% or 1.5% or in amounts between about 0.10% and 5%, 0.20% and 2.5%, 0.70% and 2.00%, or any range subsumed therein.
Alkali Metal Carbonates/Bicarbonates
The alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate used in the present formulation may be effective in suppressing and/or adsorbing odors and scents. Suitable alkali metal salts of this nature include sodium and potassium carbonates and bicarbonates and be present in amounts between about 0.01% and 5%, 1% and 5%, 2% and 4%, or any range subsumed therein.
Base
A base, such as an alkali metal hydroxide (e.g., Na OH) may be present in the formulation of this invention. The base will adjust the pH of the present formulation to between about 7 and 13, 8 and 12, 9 and 11, or any pH at which the present formulation disperses on textiles and effectively adsorbs and/or prevents the wearer""s scent or odors from emanating therefrom. Thus, in some embodiments the base may be present in an amount between about 0.1% and 5.0%, 0.2% and 2.5%, 0.25% and 1.0%, or any range subsumed therein.
One way of making the present formulation is to add the preservatives, alkali metal carbonate or bicarbonate, surfactants, and base (if present) to a predetermined volume of water (e.g., deionized). The foregoing ingredients may be mixed or agitated until they are either in solution or emulsified. Undissolved ingredients and particulate impurities may then be removed by passing the solution through one or more filters (e.g., 10, 5, 1 micron). Finally, the odor-adsorbing agent is added and suspended (e.g., by agitation). Optionally, a dye may be added to the solution before or after the filtration step. A suitable black dye may be obtained from Keystone Corporation. The dye may be present in an amount such that the present formulation can be detected when applied to textiles, e.g., 0.01% -1.0%, or any range subsumed therein.
When being used, the present formulation may be agitated to the extent necessary to resuspend any settled activated carbon particulates. The present formulation may be applied as a spray or mist application to any desired surface. From four to five ounces of the present solution can be spray-applied to an individual garment. Alternatively, 128 (xc2x14) ounces can be applied to a garment dipped in the present solution. For example, the present formulation may be sprayed on apparel such as clothing and boots, or on hunting gear and equipment. When applied thusly, the solution permeates the fibers and/or pores of the clothing, boots, and equipment. The solution may also be applied to the surfaces of equipment made of wood, metal, plastic, and composites. Moreover, the present formulation may be applied by immersing the article therein. After being applied, the solution dries and is actively present on the surface until washed or worn away. The present formulation may be applied as frequently as desired during use.